CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to Cho U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,730. "Antistatic Backing Layer with Auxiliary Layer for a Silver Halide Element", April 29, 1986 and is an improvement thereon. This application is also related to Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,403, "Two Layer Process for Applying Antistatic Compositions to Polyester Supports." Oct. 20, 1987, which describes a useful antistatic layer over which the layer of this invention may be applied.
This application is also related to co-pending application. U.S. Ser. No. 07/126,524, filed Nov. 30, 1987. which describes a method for improving adhesion between backing auxiliary layers and layers applied previously to the support.